I Forgot
by LeSpy
Summary: A story of new person joining the league, but he isn't a champion. He isn't a summoner either though. Just who is he, and why can't he himself answer the question? Why is everyone so interested in the kid as well? Lots of questions, but very little answers show themselves. Hopefully he and the friends he makes can find the answers to those questions.


**A/N: Hello World! I have a new story! This is a story that has been rattling around inside my head for a while now, and I finally decided to write it out. I have a lot already planned for this story, so I won't be taking any OC's in this one. For those of you who read my other stories, those aren't dead, just really, really delayed. I am actually going to try and have this tie into this ridiculously large story arch that I'm planning in all of my stories, but we'll see if that ever comes into play, eh? You can expect some updates of this fairly soon, as well as new updates on my other story, "The New TA!". As always, leave a review so that I know what I'm messing up on and won't do it again. If you've actually read all of this, then you're a cool person and have earned 1 point. Now go ahead and read the story.**

It was a nice day. It really was. There wasn't a single person who could deny it. It may not have been a great day, or even a really good day for some, but everyone alive that day, would most certainly agree that it was a nice day. On this nice day, a very important event was going on, a social event at that. After much work and toil, all the champions currently enrolled in the League of Legends were assembled for a party. It had been quite an ordeal to get all of the champions to agree to go, getting them to agree not to fight was even harder. But eventually it happened, and even the ever blood-thirsty Shaco, and the always solemn Shen had agreed to go. It had been decided that the local press would not be allowed in for interviews, because this was not meant to be "that" kind of event. It was meant for all the champions to interact and reflect on the past year. Reminisce about past matches, and even get a little drunk. Even the summoners, no matter their rank were invited to the event. To ensure the security of the event and make sure there were no party crashers, several magical and physical barriers were put up to prevent such actions from happening. At the event itself everyone was having a grand time. The last time such an event had been put together was a few years prior, and the champions of the league enjoyed the opportunity to let loose and not have to worry about public appearances or social standing, at this party everyone was a friend, and everyone knew everyone.

But, then something rippled through the air. No one felt it at first, many of the people at the party weren't able to feel it. But it happened again, and interestingly enough, the person who felt it first was the Dark Child, Annie. Quickly after her the other magic users at the party felt it. Ryze, Lulu, Lux, all of them felt something. They didn't know what it was, but they felt it, and all these magi started walking to the center of the room as the _something_ grew stronger. Word spread quickly and soon all the guests at the party were standing in a circle around one particular table where the _thing _was coalescing. The champions had been told that nothing like this was supposed to be even possible. What kind of person had the power to get through some of the most powerful barriers in the world, and not only that, but the audacity to do so. The party attendants didn't know, but there were a variety of emotions throughout the crowd. Some were on edge, expecting some random criminal to pop up, that she would then have to take of. Some were simply curious as to what would happen and nothing more. Some just wanted the thing to show up and get out so that they could get back to whatever activity they had been doing. And one lowly champion hoped that it would be a new friend, just for him. However, no one was expecting a teenage boy to appear on top of the table unceremoniously. There was no loud pop or anything like that, no crack of thunder, one minute there was nothing, and the next there was the boy. The boy looked around at all the faces surrounding him with fear in his eyes. No one was quite sure what to do, except for one champion was well trained in the art of dealing with new people.

Lulu, the Fae Sorceress made her way through the crowd and walked up to the boy. The boy jumped back a little at her approach, startling everyone. He looked at her with the same fear that had been in his eyes since his arrival, but there was also curiosity now. Curiosity as to what this small purple creature wanted of him. Lulu stuck her hand out and said, "Hello, my name is Lulu, pleased to meet you."


End file.
